1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rinse solution and a method of fabricating an integrated circuit device by using the same, and more particularly, to a rinse solution including a surfactant, and to a method of fabricating an integrated circuit device by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with size reduction and high integration of electronic devices, semiconductor devices require a faster operation speed, a lower operation voltage, and the like. To satisfy these requirements, the precision of shapes and sizes of patterns formed in the process of fabricating semiconductor devices may be strictly controlled.